Unexpected Advice
by LaineatsSunshine
Summary: In between The Headband and the Painted Lady. Aang gets help on his relationship with Katara- from the last person he'd think of. Two Chapters so it dosn't drag on. First Fanfic hopefully its good enough. Cute, fluffy Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

Her lips gently brushed his cheek. At first, Aang was surprised, then he smiled.

"Flamio sir, Flamio."

And off they flew.

"You know, you can kiss her back." A voice interrupted the silence of the night.

Aang jumped. He thought everyone was asleep.

"What? Umm," He blushed deeply thinking about Katara.

"C'mon Twinkletoes, as if you're not thinking about it." Toph snorted.

"I… Umm…" He scratched his neck.

"Just, here me out." She spoke sincerely.

He nodded as she scooted away from her sleeping bag, and closer to him.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but I can't give you love advice with Sugarqueen around."

_Toph…Giving love advice? _He thought. This was new.

"Where is this going Toph?" He asked

"Shut and be grateful." She snapped

He kept quiet. "Katara is into you. You're into her. You can kiss her back." She said simply.

"Really?" Aang cautiously asked quietly.

"Yeah. Guys don't understand girls, but I can tell you two got it on."

Aang blushed as she continued. "Guys can kiss girls cheek too. The feeling is mutual."

Aang was still trying to wrap his mind around this. "You think Katara likes me?"

"Well duh! C'mon stay with me here baldy!" She raped he knuckles on his head.

"Ow! Okay!"

"Just wait for the right moment, and kiss her cheek. Wait till' she does something nice, like how she kissed you after you two danced."

"Are you sure? What if-"

Toph cut him off by pressing her palm to his face. "She would totally love it! Just listen moron!"

Still with her hand on his face, he nodded.

"Katara_ likes_ you! You two have heartbeats so loud, I can hear them over Sokka's snoring! Katara doesn't kiss anyone n the cheek! Not even _Sokka_! She doesn't treat _anyone _like she treats you!" She removed her hand and barley whispered;

"She might even love you."

Aang looked stunned. He quickly recovered and grinned like crazy. Is face was red from excitement and happiness, and hope.

"So, be a man, and kiss her!" Toph started to walk away.

Aang called after her. "Wait! What if-"

"You can do this Twinkletoes. Just wait for the right moment. It might take a while, but it'll be worth it."

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"…Why…Why are you doing this?"

She sighed. "Two reasons. One, this has been going on long enough, and I'm sick of listening to your guys obnoxious heartbeats."

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically.

"And," She turned and smiled at him. "What you and Katara have…It's kind of sweet."

Aang smiled. "Thanks Toph."

"No problem. Night Aang."

"Night."

She went back to bed and left Aang gazing at the stars. Letting his mind wander, knowing he had all the happiness in the world at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha Ha! _Pewsh_!" Aang laughed as he made exploding noises.

Katara giggled at her friend's silliness. "You're such a doofus."

"But I'm lovable." He grinned.

"For sure," She crawled from her sleeping bag over to him. "What are you doing up?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "Can't sleep. I'm restless tonight." He gazed up into the heavens.

"Wonder why," She rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Hey, you can't expect me to sleep after we blew up a building last night."

Katara smiled as she recalled the events of the last few days. It had been pretty exciting. She pretended to be a spirit, destroyed a Fire Nation factory, and saved a village. Not a typical day, even by Team Avatar standards.

"Thanks for destroying stuff with me." She said.

"My pleasure. Although, you got the spirit magic wrong."

Katara laughed. "Aw, c'mon, I make a nice spirit."

"I meant what I said when I said you were really pretty." He said quietly

She blushed. "Is that by spirit standards, or normal standards?"

"Both. You're beautiful, Katara."

She wasn't sure exactly what she would have said after that, she never had the chance.

Aang spoke. "Katara, you're amazing." He kept his eyes on the sky.

"What? Why-"

"You just helped an entire town. A _Fire Nation_ town. You're just so generous; all you want to do is help people. Even the enemy." He looked at her and smiled

"You help people too." She said while she blushed at his warm comment.

"That was different. Before, we protected people from the Fire Nation, as the Avatar's responsibility,"

"You don't know how much you mean to the world, Aang."

"But, you Katara, you don't stop saving others. No matter what circumstances." He paused and beamed at her. "We stopped helping when Ba Sing Se fell. But you never gave up on helping. You're just, incredible."

Katara smiled, speechless, as Aang pulled her into an embrace.

_This is it._ His stomach lurched, his throat went dry, and his heart beat against his ribcage forcefully.

But when the moment came, Aang was too happy to be nervous.

He leaned forward, brushed her hair behind her ear, and placed a soft delicate kiss on her cheek.

Katara was as awestruck as Aang was when she kissed him. She blushed and hugged him tighter. She laced her fingers through his.

They stayed there the rest of the night, and woke up in each other's arms.

Later that day, Aang got an unexpected slug in the shoulder. "Nice job Twinkletoes."

"Ow…" He rubbed his arm. "Thanks Toph."

Toph smiled. Her work was done, and Katara never suspected a thing.

After all, who would've thought that Toph would be one to give love advice?

**Hi everyone. Should have done this in the first chapter, but whatever. My name's Laine and I'm new to Fanfiction, so go easy on me. I don't mind criticism, so shoot away and let me know how I could have improved and what you liked. Hopefully, my next one will be better. R'n'R please. **


End file.
